


[vore] Wolf's Trick

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Non-fatal vore, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, attempted fatal vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Wolf Red encounters skelebro bunnies.





	[vore] Wolf's Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot I've had in reserve for ages and never gotten around to writing or drawing :3

“Have you seen my brother?” Papyrus asked. Some wolves were nice monsters, after all. He would never assume otherwise, and besides, this wolf was a skeleton like him! They might have more in common with each other than with fleshy, furry monsters of their own species.  
  
“What’s he look like?” the wolf asked, taking a step forward out of the underbrush. It grinned down at him casually, light glinting off one of its sharp teeth that seemed to be made of metal.  
  
“A little shorter than me, with a blue hoodie,” Papyrus answered, fidgeting as he forced himself not to back away. He didn’t want to mistrust the wolf based on an unfair assumption, but most of the nicer wolves were considerate enough to stay outside pouncing range of bunnies they didn’t know well.   
  
“Oh.” The wolf’s ragged ears perked up. “Yeah, I saw ‘im.”  
  
“You did?” Papyrus forgot his misgivings and stepped closer himself in his eagerness to hear his brother’s whereabouts. “Where did he go?”  
  
“Right here.” The wolf patted his ample belly, covered in a red sweater.  
  
Papyrus blinked up at him a moment before comprehension set in. His first instinct was to run, but he couldn’t just leave Sans. In that moment of indecision the wolf reached down and snagged a claw in his scarf, then lifted him up to dangle at eye-level.  
  
“Afraid I ate ‘im,” the wolf said, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
“I gathered.” Papyrus let his ears fold back. The wolf was being very rude, after all.  
  
“You wanna see ‘im?”  
  
“Well, yes!” Papyrus’s ears stood back up.  
  
“Okay then,” said the wolf, and opened its jaws wide. But if it was going to cough Sans back up, it would probably need to lean over, not tilt its skull back like this. Then again, he’d never eaten anyone himself, so the wolf might know better how to go about getting him back out. Papyrus had an excellent view of its tongue and throat from here, but he couldn’t see any sign of Sans yet.  
  
In fact, it almost seemed like the wolf was going to drop him in… “Wait, this isn’t what I—oof!” He broke off as he landed face-first on its tongue. He tried to push himself upright, but quickly slid down the tongue until his hands were lodged in the wolf’s throat. Before he could pull them out, the tongue pressed his body against the wolf’s palate, and the throat opened up, letting the wolf push him further in.  
  
At least he would be reunited with Sans, he thought, as he squeezed his eye sockets shut against the damp magic.  
  
***  
  
“Hey, bunny. Lookin’ for someone?”  
  
“Woah. Don’t sneak up on a bunny like that.” Sans jumped and nearly teleported away by instinct. But he restrained himself, not wanting to show all his cards unnecessarily. “What makes you say that?”  
  
“Nothin’. Just that there was another bunny around here lookin’ for his brother.”  
  
“Yeah?” Sans’s marrow ran cold. “What did this bunny look like?”  
  
“Taller ‘n you, with a red scarf. And he was lookin’ for a shorter bunny with a blue hoodie. Sound familiar?”  
  
Sans schooled his expression into neutrality. “Maybe. D’ya mind tellin’ me which way he went?”  
  
“Oh, he didn’t go anywhere. I ate him.”  
  
“What?” Sans’s soul froze in his rib cage.  
  
“You’re his brother, right?” The wolf stepped forward, but Sans remained rooted in place. “Don’t worry, you’ll see him again.”  
  
Sans glared daggers at the wolf as it picked him up, grinning smugly. He’d never hated wolves so much as he did in that moment. He couldn’t tell if he was trembling with dread or rage.  
  
The wolf licked his face. His arms were pinned to his sides, but he snapped at its tongue with his teeth.  
  
“Feisty, huh? I like that in a bunny.” The wolf seemed satisfied it had tormented him enough (or perhaps it just didn’t want to be snapped at anymore) and pushed him skull-first into its mouth. Sans tried to grab onto something, but his grasping fingers slid across its soft wet tongue without finding purchase. Soon the magic of the wolf’s throat pressed all around him, squeezing him deeper. His anger drained away, leaving despair, and he didn’t resist the undulating ectoflesh.  
  
At last he arrived in its stomach, where he wasn’t squeezed so tight, and something bony was pressed up against him. “Papyrus? Is that you?” he gasped, blinking wolf fluids from his sockets. It was a small mercy that the monster’s stomach wasn’t pitch dark, being constructed from faintly glowing magic.  
  
“Sans! There you are!” Papyrus tried to untangle his limbs, but only succeeded in tangling them both together. That was just fine with Sans. “Where were you? The wolf said he’d eaten you, but you didn’t get here until after I did??”  
  
“That’s what he told you?” Sans’s eye flared, tinting everything purple in the red light of the wolf’s stomach. “Never mind. I’m just glad you’re in one piece. You are in one piece, right?”  
  
“Yes, of course!” Papyrus started to pull away, to check himself over or to show Sans he was all right.  
  
“No, Papyrus, hold onto me, okay?” Sans wasn’t entirely sure if this would work, but it was their only chance.  
  
“What is it, brother? Do you need a comforting hug because of—this situation?”  
  
“Shh, I gotta concentrate for a minute.” Sans focused every scrap of magic and intent that he could, very carefully distinguishing between himself-and-Papyrus and the inconveniently similar magical substance that made up the wolf, and teleported.  
  
***  
  
Red couldn’t wait to tell his brother he’d caught not one but two bunnies with nothing but his wits. Well—maybe he could wait long enough to have a nap first, especially since Edge wouldn’t be back for a while yet, and he felt so pleasantly full. He sat down against a nearby tree, enjoying the squirming of his prey. But just as he started to doze off, something woke him, a strange sensation. He glanced around, but nothing seemed wrong. He pulled up his shirt to check on the bunnies, and his ears twitched in surprise. They were gone—already? Maybe they hadn’t lasted long because they were nothing but bones to start with. It was a little disappointing. He didn’t feel like he’d gotten much nutrition out of them either. But it was better than nothing, he supposed, and it didn’t take away from his accomplishment. He leaned back again, closing his eyes and imagining how Edge might respond when he told him the news.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps Blueberry is the wolf that doesn't respect monsters' personal space and is always pouncing on bunnies friendly-like X3


End file.
